


Little games in the Springtime

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Story
Genre: Original Content - Freeform, Other, Paranormal elements involved, first person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: Never chat with strangers. That is what our parents, our teachers at school, have always reminded us.Unfortunately, this is what this Russian-Parisian teenager did...and he could not be bothered. This is his demise unfolding before him, that led him down to a dark road that he could never find his way out of...the Nightmare Realm.





	Little games in the Springtime

"Look at that weeaboo, he's hiding away again... What's with him...Weirdo..."

This is what I hear every time I step into school almost every morning. The unforgiving judging glances of other "normal" people; their harsh, inconsiderate words; the way they stand and try to stare into my very soul. It seems as if the entire school has something against me.

But, I am just like them; here to do whatever I want, here to learn new lessons, here to hang out with the few best friends I do have. What is wrong with acting nice to all the teachers in school, young or old, friendly or stern? What is wrong with making friends with anyone, even if my friends hate each other? Why should anyone care about my life choices, when I don't judge theirs?

It isn't my fault that I don't chase after girl bands, look for a girlfriend, go out anytime I want or prefer solitude to socializing. It isn't my fault that my grades are above average in my level. It isn't my fault that I love light, pale colors and wear them to school every day.

But sometimes, I feel as if it's my fault that no one likes me.

Home. The word I dread the most and also look forward to. As I look out of the window of the bus taking me home, I could not help but think of listening to my favorite music with the speakers on maximum. My parents would not be home yet, I can do whatever I want. Make mixtapes, chat with my Internet friends without getting disturbed, snack on chips I sneak in at home, possibly play the latest online games available. All which my parents would disagree immensely once they are at home.

Soon, the bus pulled up to my stop. I hastily got off and ran like the wind, towards the convenience store, quickly grabbing a favorite snack or two before running back to my abode. Once I hit home, I flopped right onto that comfy sofa, where on the table, my parents left a note. “Be back at 9pm today, help yourself get dinner, alright? Here's the money. Love, Mum.” 

Sometimes, I wonder if there was even love in her heart. Whenever she came back, all she asked was “Got into trouble at school today? Don't have me answering your teachers on the phone.” My father…no better. He would sit right there, silently watching, as if he were looking out for prey. He nearly spoke nothing to me at times, just “good night”, he never even said “good morning” once.

Why do I even have parents, if they don't even show me love like how the rest always have something nice to say about their parents? My people out there are all searching for love, while I am told to be cooped up at home, for “love is complicated”, what my parents always have to say, whether I mentioned it or not. “Love isn't free Calvin, love is difficult. You will never know who would break your heart.”

The irony? I am the one breaking the hearts. I always realize how the girls at school stare into my eyes, even if I don't know them. The creepier part is when some guys do that as well. From there, I knew…it was supremely easy for a blue-eyed, brown haired boy to get a lover. Just one glance into a person’s eyes, and they will fall for it instantly. It gets me sick inside thinking about how people only have feelings for me all because…I have ice blue eyes. And it's all thanks to my silent Russian father.

“Work is important. Study hard, earn some money, get a life.”

…Do they know I tire of this? Do they have any idea how the youths act these days? Life is spending time with friends. Life is cycling around the blocks with your best buddies, stopping by someplace for a bite and chatting. Life is having the space to find the girl of your dreams. Life is putting aside all of the stress from our lives, and having a good time. I don't understand my parents, both who just practically stay out of the house. I don't.

“Calvin”

My heart nearly stopped. Who said that? Who in the world said that??

My phone flashes a message, from an unknown number, all it reads is “No Caller ID”.

“Hello Calvin. Check your computer.”

Who the hell is this? I ran to my computer. I'm pretty sure that the security network has been updated. I clicked a few things. “Security network is up to date. No further updates.”

“Now. In your Discord application.”

Does this person know what I'm doing now? I quickly caught sight of the one message, upon my Discord. How did they know I have a Discord??? I never let anyone know of my Discord account, not even the few people I call friends.

I clicked on the notification. All it said was “Hello Calvin. My name is Fini. How are you doing?”

“Do I know you?” I typed in my response.

“Sure you do, I'm player DarknessInfinite4949 in Overwatch.” That player? We've never even talked before, why would they message me out of nowhere? “Sorry I don't know you…but how did you get ahold of my name?” “…sorry, I'm friends with your irl friend, SandsOfTime2088. She told me your name, along with your gamer ID, on accident. Thought it was ok to call you that.”

“Only my friends call me Calvin. For now, just address me as Calygo, or Caly for short.”

“…Shall we play a game now?”

I glanced upon the clock up to my right. 3.30pm. Looks great for a good round of gaming. After which...to do some things with computer coding...

“Sure, why not?”

I was unaware however that this is the beginning of how I led myself into my own demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to actual usernames is coincidental.
> 
> Comment are appreciated! :3


End file.
